Never Far Away
by valancia
Summary: A new guy joined Fairy Tail and Amerili Buinse tries to make him feel at home, however there are some Guildmembers who doesn't approve the way it goes.  OC, Gray, Gajeel and OC


I've wrote this one-shot for one of my best friends.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Mirajane and Juvia are from their owner.

I only own Amerili Buinse and Amerilla Buinse.

Sylja is based on a real person and he "joined" fairy tail before the fighting festival arc.

This is playing between fighting festival arc. and nirvana arc.

**This time, This place****  
><strong>**Misused, mistakes****  
><strong>**Too long, too late****  
><strong>**Who was I to make you wait****  
><strong>**Just one chance****  
><strong>**Just one breath****  
><strong>**Just in case there's just one left****  
><strong>**'Cause you know, you know, you know****  
><strong>

After the festival I saw a new face in the guild.

He was around the 5.9 ft. tall while I am around the 5.5ft.

He sat alone in a corner of the guild, like Erza when she just joined fairy tail.

I couldn't stand it, so I sat down next to him.

I introduced myself and so did he.

He told me that his name was Sylja and that he was 18 years old.

We talked a lot, mostly about music.

In that he sounded like my soul mate.

We had a lot of bands we liked, like Skillet, Sonic Syndicate, Shinedown, Breaking Benjamin and even more.

Almost a week had passed and he knew a lot of me, yet I didn't knew so much of him.

He didn't looked like somebody who talks easily.

His blue and gray colored eyes told me that he was living with a secret.

And sometimes I could swear that I saw a scar on his lower arm.

"You know my story why I joined fairy tail, yet I still don't know your reason.": I tried multiple times, but then he just ignored what I said.

In time he will tell me.

******I love you****  
><strong>**I have loved you all along****  
><strong>**And I miss you****  
><strong>**Been far away for far too long****  
><strong>**I keep dreaming you'll be with me****  
><strong>**and you'll never go****  
><strong>**Stop breathing if****  
><strong>**I don't see you anymore****  
><strong>

"What do you see in him anyway?": Gray asked me early in the morning.

"What do you mean?": I asked him.

"The new guy, Sylie or something.": Gray answered.

"Sylja, he is just like a rough diamond, like you and Gajeel were once.": I replied.

"I never was a rough diamond.": Gray complained.

"Yeah right Gray, even Cana and Erza will agree with me.": I said.

"Humph.": Gray replied and he walked away.

"What was that all about?": Juvia asked me when Gray was gone.

"It's about the new member, I think that Gray is jealous.": I replied.

"Gray and jealous?, I never saw that one coming.": Mira said while she stood next to Juvia.

"Too bad you weren't here before Gray met Natsu, he could be so rough sometimes.": I told Juvia.

"He still can be.": Mira said.

"But he calmed down.": I said.

Juvia only looked at Mira and me.

******On my knees, I'll ask****  
><strong>**Last chance for one last dance****  
><strong>**Cause with you, I'd withstand****  
><strong>**All of hell to hold your hand****  
><strong>**I'd give it all****  
><strong>**I'd give for us****  
><strong>**Give anything but I won't give up****  
><strong>**Cause you know, you know, you know****  
><strong>

" I can't believe her.": Gray said to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Can't believe who?": Gajeel asked.

"Rili, since that new member is here in the guild, she is only with him.": Gray complained.

"So what's the problem?": Gajeel asked.

"I like those times we had as team and we had together.": Gray admitted.

"I know what you are going through.":Gajeel said.

"You do?": Natsu asked.

"Yeah of course, she was my girlfriend remember.": Gajeel yelled at Natsu and slapped the back of his head.

"Who is the gossip?": Amerilla said when she jumped gently on Natsu's back.

"Your sister.": Natsu said.

"Meh not interesting, come Natsu let's do a job.":Rilla said and ran to the request board.

Natsu soon followed her.

When those two were out of sight, Gray looked at Gajeel.

"How was she as girlfriend?": Gray asked.

"She was sweet and huggable, actually she didn't changed.": Gajeel said.

Gray nodded.

"Why do you ask?": Gajeel asked.

"Just curious.": Gray answered.

"Excuse me.": An unknown voice said.

Gajeel and Gray looked up to the person who spoke.

It was that new guy.

"Yeah.": Gajeel answered uncaring.

"Where can I find Amerili?": The new guy asked.

"Tried behind the bar?": Gajeel said, smiling devilish.

"She is probably in her room or else she is in the storage room.": Gray said annoyed.

"Where can I find her room?": The new guy asked.

"Walk on the stairs over there, follow the hallway until you see a black door with a purple inscription on it.": Gajeel said.

"Thank you.": The new guy said and walked in the direction Gajeel sent him.

"Oi new guy, What's your name?": Gajeel asked.

"Sylja.": He replied.

Just when Sylja wanted to walk upstairs Rili came out the storage room, holding a plate with two pints on it.

She spotted Sylja and called his name.

He looked around and when he found her, he walked to her and hugged her.

Gray couldn't hear what they told each other but the look in Rili's eyes said enough.

It was a _I-am-finding-out-why-you-joined-fairy-tail_ look.

Rili walked to the table where Macao and Wakaba were talking to each other and she placed the two pints she had on the plate in front of the older mages.

"Thank you rili.": They both said.

Rili only smiled and walked to the bar.

Then she and the new one walked to the kitchen.

"Afraid you are gonna loose her as friend?":Gajeel asked.

"No, I'm afraid that he is gonna hurt her.": Gray answered.

"If that guy is smart, he wouldn't even think of trying, she can be very dangerous when that happens.": Gajeel said.

Gray looked at him.

"She never hurt you after what you did to her right?":Gray asked confused.

"Not me, but an ex-boyfriend of her did hurt her in one of the most possible way to hurt her.":Gajeel told.

"And that is?": Gray asked him.

"Give her hope and then crush it.": Gajeel said.

"How can somebody even think about doing that to her?": Gray asked.

"I don't know, but I didn't want to be him when I heard what she did to him.": Gajeel said and laughed.

******I love you****  
><strong>**I have loved you all along****  
><strong>**And I miss you****  
><strong>**Been far away for far too long****  
><strong>**I keep dreaming you'll be with me****  
><strong>**and you'll never go****  
><strong>**Stop breathing if****  
><strong>**I don't see you anymore****  
><strong>

Sylja followed me to the kitchen.

He said that he wanted to talk about something.

He sat down at the chair in the kitchen while I sat down on the counter.

"So about what do you want to talk?": I asked him.

"Do you still want to know why I joined fairy tail?": Sylja asked.

I nodded.

He lifted his sleeve from his right arm.

Scars were visible.

They didn't looked like battle scars, more like scars of knifes.

"I lived with my parents for say 17 years and I lived there a miserable life.": Sylja started.

After hearing his story about his past, I could understand why there were scars.

Living with people who don't love you, or even hate you makes you do things to forget.

I walked to him and hugged him.

"Don't worry, you are save here, nobody will ever hurt you that way or else they have to fight me.":I said.

Sylja said nothing, he just kept hugging me.

******So far away****  
><strong>**(So far away)****  
><strong>**Been far away for far too long****  
><strong>**So far away****  
><strong>**(So far away)****  
><strong>**Been far away for far too long****  
><strong>**But you know, you know, you know****  
><strong>

Sylja and I walked out the kitchen, only to bump against Mirajane and Juvia.

"Ooh I'm sorry guys, I should've let you know that we were in the kitchen.": I apologies.

"It doesn't matter Rili, but you have to help out right now.":Mirajane said.

"With?": I asked.

"Serving everybody in the guild.":Mirajane said smiling.

"I can do that.":I said.

"Should I help?": Sylja asked.

"Juvia need some help with the orders .": Juvia said.

"Talks Juvia always in third person?": Sylja asked me softly.

I nodded.

"I'll help you out with the orders Juvia, Sylja can stand behind the bar with Mirajane.": I said.

"That will do it.": Mirajane said.

And so Sylja became more part of the guild, only to help Mirajane and Juvia.

It really made me happy.

******I wanted****  
><strong>**I wanted you to stay****  
><strong>**Cause I needed****  
><strong>**I need to hear you say:****  
><strong>**I love you****  
><strong>**(I love you)****  
><strong>**I have loved you all along****  
><strong>**And I forgive you****  
><strong>**(and I forgive you)****  
><strong>**For being away for far too long****  
><strong>**So keep breathing****  
><strong>**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore****  
><strong>**Believe in****  
><strong>**Hold on to me and never let me go****  
><strong>**Keep breathing****  
><strong>**Hold on to me...never let me go****  
><strong>**(Keep breathing)****  
><strong>**Hold on to me...never let me go**

"Are you sure you can find your way home?": I asked Sylja.

"Yes, I'm sure.": Sylja said.

"Well I'm not so I'll walk with you this time.": I said.

"And how will you go home then?": Sylja asked.

"I'll walk.": I said.

"And what if a rapist will be around here?": Sylja asked.

"Then I'll kick his ass before he knows it.": I said smiling.

"You are unbelievable you know that?": Sylja replied.

"No just realistic.":I said.

And with that we walked together to his house.

It wasn't far from the guild and easy to remember.

We wished each other goodnight and I walked back to the guild.

Back to my home.

While I was walking home, I could feel a presence behind me.

I turned around a couple of times but there was nothing.

I held my guard high until I reached the guild.

Mirajane was still in, cleaning the pints.

"Mira will you close the guild tonight for me?": I asked while I walked to the stairs.

"Of course, sleep well.": Mirajane said.

"Thank you, same to you.": I said and walked to my room.

I changed clothes and went to sleep.

But there was still something that bugged me.

Who or what was following me?


End file.
